


Jesse

by KinkyKathy



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Belts, Cooking, Corporal Punishment, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Methamphetamine, Non-Sexual Slavery, Original Character(s), Punishment, Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKathy/pseuds/KinkyKathy
Summary: BrBa Universe. Everything is like the TV Show, but Mike is still alive and lives still in New Mexico!Jesse is a prisoner and meth cook for Todd and the Nazi Gang .Andrea is dead. And Jesse deep inside ,too.





	1. Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> English is Not my 1st language,so please be gentle. 
> 
> All Characters belong to Vince Gilligan. I just Play a little bit with them.

He was alone in the Lab. Dreaming about his old life. Imagined how Badger and Skinny Play some Video Games. Imagined that Brock is doing fine.Even without his Mom ... 

Andrea! Jesse smiled and whiped a tear from his eye. It was his fault alone. And that he is now a slave is the right punishment . Maybe he will NEVER be free and it will be ok 

"Oh shit" he shouts.He forgot Over his daydreaming to look at the Temperature of the oven. It was maybe 1,2 Minutes a little bit hotter than permitted and now the blue is lighter than usually .

Maybe Todd will not notice and Lydia also .

Maybe.


	2. They know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning nobody noticed. But Lydia saw it immediately. Todd of course agreed with her and immediately informed Jack, who personally wanted to take care of jesse.

At the beginning nobody noticed. But Lydia saw it immediately. Todd of course agreed with her and informed Jack about the light blue .Jack personally wanted to take care of jesse.

Kenny brought Jesse into the Clubhouse .He kicked Jesse so hard, that he Landed on his nose ,in Front of Jacks feed. 

"Soooo....Rat! Let's Talk! What happended to the blue? And don't you Dare to Think nobody noticed! "

Jesse got up to his knees. He stayed there. 

"I didnt Watch the Time...so....so it got to hot for a Moment and the blue faded a little bit. SIR!" 

Jesse gulped and Sit there.Eyes downcast.waiting for the blow to come.


End file.
